


Maybe, Actually, Healing

by JennaMoon



Series: The Stucky Collective [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like a year in, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Songfic, Sweet, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMoon/pseuds/JennaMoon
Summary: Steve visits Bucky in Wakanda.Even though it's hard, maybe, actually, the two are getting stronger.





	Maybe, Actually, Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivRulesTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivRulesTheUniverse/gifts).



> Written in 20 minutes with 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond played on repeat. My 35th most played song on Spotify in 2018.

The stream whispered through the rocks and valley that grew upon the mountain edges. Flowers, some in early bloom and others still fisted tightly within themselves, sprang from the moist ground, creeping away from the splashes of water and the instead pointing up for the sun, stems a proud, thick, rich green. The grass was wild and luscious and free, tickling ankles and soothing skin.

“This is really pretty, Buck…” Steve spoke, squeezing the other man’s hand. Bucky gave him a shy smile, before going back to staring at the stream that ran past. Steve held the silence for a few moments, before clearing his throat. “So, I was talking to the Princess-”

“Shuri.” Bucky whispered, stroking the patch of skin between Steve’s thumb and his index finger with his own. Steve smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, Shuri. And she says you’re doin’ well.” He cleared his throat. “And that you’ve been talking about what you want.”

Bucky let out a sad scoff, shaking his head. His hair hid his face as it escaped form behind his ear, obscuring Steve’s view. “It’s all just dumb, Steve. Don’t worry about it.”

Steve stroked Bucky’s hair, tucking it back behind his ear. “I do worry about it. If I could, Bucky, I’d give you everything. And I’m sorry we can’t go back to Brooklyn. At least not for a while… Everything that happened with Tony, Siberia, th-the UN… It’s my fault. I just.” Steve shook his head, wiping at the tear rolling down his cheek. He took in a deep breath. “I wanted to destroy Hydra. For what they did to you. Made you do. I didn’t think about how it would affect my team, or you.”

Bucky wrangled his hands form Steve’s, opting to throw it over his shoulder instead. “I know why you did it. Steve.” He whispered, nuzzling his head into his shoulder.

“Even before the serum, Buck, I-I woulda crawled to the end of the world for you…”

Bucky kissed him. A chaste kiss, small and soft.

Their first one since… Since before Bucky’s fall. Steve closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s. He let out a chuckle. He felt Bucky's hand, warm and real, hold his cheek. His eyes met Bucky’s own. They seemed brighter than before.

Alive, once more. Bucky smiled, petting the other man’s stubbled cheek.

“I love you, Steve Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Liv. Who actually listens when I scream into the void.


End file.
